Mystery Man
by CrimsonCape
Summary: COMPLETE! RavenRobin fic. Robin sets out as Red X, but slade ruins the meaning of Red X and sets great barriers for Raven and Robin to overcome. R
1. First appearance

She was wondering the streets, rain falling down onto her blue cloak and soaking through the hood. She darted into a random shop, just wanting to seek shelter.

She lifted down her hood and revealed her short straight sleek violet hair and her gleaming violet eyes.

She looked around and thought "what an interesting shop."

"OMG! It's Raven. I can't let her see me. Not in here. She'd think I was stalking her all because I bumped into her like three times in the lane place 'cos I was lost and I went into 'her' café! God!" Robin thought to himself.

She wondered the isles of books when she came across one, which appealed to her eyes. It had a velvet piece of material in a shade of crimson, for a spine and had gold lettering reading, "Letting you go…" Abit soppy for Raven but it looked interesting so she decided to buy it. She thanked the man at he counter and left the shop and flew back to the tower.

* * *

Back at the Tower:

"Ha! I win! You loose lil man"

"Nuh uh! I got distracted by Star questioning the game so it was unfair!"

"Sorry lil green boy, you looses face it! So now I get to cook dinner! Muahahahaahahahaha meat all around."

"WHAT! That is so unfair. It would be like you eating me!"

Cyborg ignored this comment and skipped to the kitchen humming "meat all around. Fulalalalala…"

"glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

The T Tower opened and in came a soaking wet raven. "Hey Raven! Would you tell Cyborg that eating animals is cruel and he should not make us suffer through it!" Beast Boy Said to dark girl.

"why would I do that?" The dark girl replyed.

"Coz you know, you like only drink herbal teas a crap so your like anorexic.!"

"I NOT ANOREXIC! I'm going to my room to meditate, just leave my dinner in the fridge, ill eat it later." And with that, Raven went down the hallway to her room. She didn't even hear Robin come in and complain how loudly that the weather sucks and that it should never rain.

* * *

In Raven's room…

"Aserath. Metrione, Synthos. Aserath Metrione Syn…" CRASH! Raven's windows smashed through and shattered her bedroom floor with glass. Standing in the place of where her window used to be was a tall figure. He stepped into the light and held out his hand to Raven.

He had a white mask on with an red X on and a black costume.

Not knowing what she was doing, Raven took his hand. She had a strange feeling that she would not be harmed by this stranger and took her gut's instinct.

* * *

In the Tower's living room/kitchen they all heard the crash from down the hallway. Robin had gone straight to his room while the others ate. "My goodness! What was that. Let us go and fetch robin and Raven and investigate this smashing sound." Starfie said.

"Yea but I thonk the crashing sound was near raven's room so maybe shes already there." Cyborg Said.

They went to Robin's room and shouted in for him. "Dude! Did you hear that smash. Come on we're gonna go check it out." BB yelled through robin's door.

"Im working on a new lead on slade. Go on without me." Robin's voice called out.

"Ok dude. Tell you about it soon." And with that the three other titans went to check it out. Wen they got there, they noticed that Raven wasn't around waiting. Cyborg knocked on her door. No reply. Strafire burst into her room to see shattered glass all over the floor and the window was now just a hole in the wall looking out on to the lake. "Our friend Raven has gone missing! We must find her and bring her back to safety." Starfire said.

"Wait there's a note. It says

_Dear titans. If you come into my room, first, DON'T EVER GO INTO MY ROOM! Secondly, I'm, some random guy has taken me somewhere but I think that he's ok. Even if he is a bad guy, ive gone with him and will check him out. Don't follow me as it might endanger you if my instinct is wrong. I shall keep you informed/ will inform you wen I return._

_Raven_

"How the hell! What was she thinking! God!" BB exclaimed.

"If friend Raven thinks she is in no danger then we must trust her on that. I can only hope this stranger does not harm her."

* * *

ok quite crap so far but it does get better. ummmmmm its not at all obvious who the masked man is hay lol. anyway, can you R&R for me and you can say how crap it was if you really want to coz this chapter is and it's quite short. 


	2. Revealed and Secrets

okay. this is the second chapter. sane length roughly as the last one i think. there are more than 2 chapters by the way incase you're wondering at the end of this one whether there is only two. well there's not.

by the way _THIS MEANS THAT PERSON IS THINKING TO THEMSELVES!_

Chapter 2: Revealed and secrets

Raven awoke to be trapped in a warehouse. Light was streaming in through the shattered windows near the ceiling. "Ahhhh. I see you've awoken sweet Raven." A voice rang out form across the room In the shadows.

"Who are you? And why have you taken me?" Raven asked.

"I think you will find you chose to come with me. I made no force ment of you coming with me." The Masked stranger replied, the slight bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Well then. I think I will CHOOSE to leave now then."

"I don't think so. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"How you feel like an outcast from your fellow titans and how you feel strong to one particular titan."

"WHAT! How did you know?… I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have my lets say sources…" a slight smirk could be detected by the dark girl was lurking under his mask.

"Well your 'sources' don't know what they're talking about because I do not feel like an outcast and have no strong feelings to one particular titan. Stop trying to make me get angry and loose control as it will not work….." Her voice began to trail off as she noticed that the masked man had disappeared. "where's he gotten to? I wonder yelp " a gloved hand fell over her mouth and she feel unconscious.

* * *

"Friend Raven! You have returned home safely. I was beginning to get worried over you and your safety!" the beaming alien girl was peering down at Raven. 

"_how did I get here? And where's that man?"_

"Starfire. How did I get here?" Raven spoke her thought.

"I believe Robin said that he found you unconscious in an abandoned warehouse. He bought you home on his motorcycle and placed you down here in your room. I have been keeping a firm watch on you since your return." She beamed with delight.

"Robin? How did he come across the warehouse? It was in the middle of no where."

"I do not know. I was just so overwhelmed that you had returned."

"Thanks Star."

The alien girl brightened up the whole room with her one smile.

Knock knock knock

"who is it?"

"Raven."

"Come in."

"How can I help you?"

"by telling me how you found me."

"oh. Well ummmm I was just riding around and spotted it." Robin took a large, maybe too noticeable gulp.

"But I am sure I detected some kind of shield around the abandoned warehouse. How did you see it?" Raven questioned the boy wonder.

"ummmm well…"

"Hey robin! Terra just heard from her friend's friend's friend that there's a party downtown! Do you wanna come? Ohhhhh hi Rae. I was just gonna run to your room and ask you as well but now I don't need to! Come on lets go!" BB burst into Robin's room and said this all rather quickly.

"okay then. Lets go then. Come on Raven" Robin held out his hand.

Raven eyed it for a moment or two. He held it in the same way that the masked man had held his out to her. Perhaps… no. why would Robin kidnap her? She snapped out of her trance and took his hand. They all got into the T car and drove to another large abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Okay fast forward like 2hours coz I cant be assed to write it all out but basically everyone was dancing apart from Raven who was sitting in a corner near a large open window.

* * *

Raven was sitting by the window. She closed her eyes and began thinking about earlier today when she was in the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly her thoughts were rudely interrupted when a black-gloved hand wrapped around her waist and she found herself on top of the warehouse roof. 

The masked man stepped out of the shadows wearing his costume. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." His low voice grumbled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She jumped inside at the sudden movement. Using her quick mind she used her powers to lift off his mask to reveal………."robin.." she gasped before he pulled her into a deep kiss. At first she was too shocked to react. Then she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss.

Slowly he pulled away from her. " Surprised you I bet! Well let this be our little secret my dark queen. Until next time when Red X appears…" Robin said. He gave her another kiss on the lips and ran to the edge of the rooftop.

" Wait! Robin or Red X or whatever I'm supposed to call you. Why the secrecy? Why not just tell me?" She asked

he simply looked back at her, gave her a quick smirk before putting his mask back on a disappearing into the ground.

Raven stood at the edge staring when Robin walked out of a warehouse next door looking like Boy Wonder. He looked up at her. Gave her a quick smirk before walking back into the booming party, leaving Raven in complete shock and confusion on the rooftop….


	3. Confussion and Emotions

Chapter 3: Confusion and Emotions

The following day, Raven spent most of her time trying to avoid Robin. She managed to accomplish this by staying in her room meditating. Nevermore was acting very strongly today and it seemed like every one of her emotions was trying to escape. Having had enough, Raven walked over to her bedside cabinet and picked up her mirror. She gazed into it said the chant "Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and entered Nevermore.

"Alright, you can all come out from hiding, I need to talk to you all." Raven cried out.

Suddenly, all of her emotions popped out of thin air to stand before her. "What's happening Raisy Daisy?" Happy chirped up.

"I need to see what you all think about what happened last night. I know you're all trying to tell me because your voices are driving me mad but can I speak to you with one emotion speaking at a time!" Raven said.

"Well, isn't it obvious?! You have feelings for Robin and he has feelings for you and he just showed them to you so I think you should find Robin and talk to him about it." Knowledge said.

"Well duh! God, you emotions are so slow and no, that would not work Knowledge as seeking Robin out may ruin with what he was hoping to happen in his way. Don't you emotions know anything about love? Sheesh." These words of advice came form an emotion Raven had not seen for a long time. The version of Raven wore a deep crimson cape and a black leotard with the tint of crimson in it.

"How did you escape from the cave I banished you into?!" Raven said with a hint of confusion and anger in her voice.

"Well you see, when 'Red X' over wise known as Robin, transported you up to the roof last night, let you discover him and then when he and you kissed passionately, I was set free and could once again appear as one of your emotions that was being expressed in the present." Love replied.

"So you're saying that I'm falling in love with Robin or Red X or whoever?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's one of my questions solved. My second question that I would have asked after the first one which I never got to say, is why does Robin hide as Red X and tells me to keep it a secret of last night?" She asked bluntly.

"We do not know so we are relying on you to find out when you next speak with Robin." Knowledge said.

"Okay then, I shall return later." And with that, Raven exited her mind and was back in her room, sitting on her bed.

She leaned back and heard something crumple underneath her body. She sat up and turned around to see a note lying on her bed. It read

_To my Dark queen,_

_Meet me at the warehouse in which you woke up in yesterday morning, at midnight tonight._

_I shall be awaiting you, do not tell anyone of where you are going._

_Red X_

The letter was written in red ink. Raven sat there for a few minutes re-reading the letter to make sure it was real.

"_So this really is happening. I didn't just imagine it all yesterday. Do I go or do I not. "_Raven debated in her mind on what to do.

She looked down at her watch to see that it read 11:35pm.

Half an hour later

Raven stepped into the deserted warehouse where she lay yesterday morning. She couldn't spot Red X/robin anywhere. "_He probably won't show and is doing this all as a practical joke. I bet him, Beast Boy and Cyborg are all in the joke. "Lets see if we can make Raven look like a fool!" god! Men are such pigs at time!"_

"You're late." Raven recognised that voice. It was the voice Red X used.

"Sorry, I had to debate whether or not to trust you or not." Raven said, not at all meaning she was sorry but saying it in a sarcastic sort of tone.

"Don't fear, you still have the rest of the night to learn to trust me." He said, that hint of cockiness in his voice again.

"Robin…" she began but was cut off by him reaching forward and pulling her into a deep kiss. She tried pushing him off and succeeded.

"Feisty, never seen this part of you before Raven. I kinda like it." He said.

"Robin, why are you doing this? Is it some kind of joke that you, BB an Cyborg came up with 'cos everyone knows that you like Star." She said bluntly.

"What gave you that impression Raven? I'm not playing a joke on you, you're too beautiful to be played on and as for star, you really think that I like her when all she is is like a sister. God! I thought you were smarter than that."

"But why the hiding then? Why not approach me as Robin, Not Red X?"

"Because I like to add excitement and keep you supensed as Red X. adds a bit of flavour." He removed his mask and yet again pulled her into a deep kiss, which she again tried pushing him away but every time he just kissed her, again. "Robin stop! Just stop…." Her voice trailed off as his hands began roaming every curve on her body and his kisses moving down to her neck then back up to face her. He kissed her on the lips with all the passion he could give and she fell into it.

Never had Raven felt so happy and having so much pleasure in her life.

She woke me up the following morning on her bed. Wondering if it was all a dream when she spotted a note on her bedside cabinet.

_Trust me now?_

Raven let out a slight chuckle. She got up from her bed and stretched. She had a shower. Got dressed. When she went to hang her towel on the radiator, an explosion went off and shattered her window.

As the smoke began clearing, a tall figure started to become clearer. She recognised it as "Slade!"

"I believe you and I have something in common." He said

"O yeah and what would that be?" She spat at him.

"We both know about Red X and who he is and I believe that you will be coming with me unless you want your fellow titans to suffer from the microbes I planted in their bodies now would you? I mean, they would only kill them slowly and painfully, you've already seen the effects it gave on your dear sister 4 years ago."

"Never." She said knowing what was coming next.

Slade stepped forward kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Raven looked up when Slade kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Slade picked Raven up and threw her over his shoulder and stepped up to the window ledge.

Robin and the others opened the door in time to see him standing there with an unconscious Raven. "You know what to do if you want your precious purple bird back. Until next time X."

Slade then jumped out of the window and disappeared leaving a confused set of titans and one with a vengeful look on his face. "I will get her back Slade, no matter what you say, you will never get him." Robin said and stood there staring at the mist below him….

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Ill try and get the next one out soon. Keep reading and reviewing.

oooooo and thnx to everyone who reviewed it. love yall

Crimsoncape :D

xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Plans go underway

Chapter 4: Plans go underway

Raven awoke in a small, dark, damp room with the distant sound of water dripping slowly. She lifted her self up and brushed away the dirt from her cloak. There were no windows so she had no idea of knowing where abouts she was. She guessed pretty much first thing that it was Slade's new hideout, that was obvious. She reached down into her cloak to get her communicator to contact the titans and try to get help but Slade had obviously taken it from her. Suddenly, Slade's voice rang out from a speaker in the corner of the room. "Ahhhh. I see you have awoken. Hopefully Robin will put your health and safety before his own life and will agree to my offer." Slade's drooled out.

"I doubt it! Robin would never work for you again!" Raven shouted at him.

"Whatever you say my dear." Slade then turned the communicator/speaker thing off, leaving Raven to her own thoughts and worries.

"Raven" a low whisper called out to her.

Raven stirred from her hands and looked over to where the noise had come from. "Raven!" it whispered again. She went over to the dark corner and ran into something. Its strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She looked up to see Red X standing before her.

"How did you get here?" She asked in a whisper as well.

"I found this book from a book shop (yes it is the same bookshop at the beginning of the story where Raven ducks into to escape the rain.) That tells you this spell to transport. So I used it to get to you." X said very quickly and quietly.

"Oh. Okay" raven said, quite shocked that Robin had actually gone in a bookshop for books, not magazine books on cheats for games.

"Robin. So glad you could join us." Slade's voice called out from the doorway. "I had a feeling you would be dropping by soon. Had any thoughts on my offer?"

"Yes I have actually. My answer is never!" Robin spat back at him. With that, he grabbed hold of Raven and said a short spell.

Raven closed her eyes and felt like she was spinning through the dimensions of time. When the earth stopped moving she opened her eyes to be standing on a cliff edge looking out on the ocean, the wind blowing in her hair and the smell of the ocean all around her. She turned her head back to Robin. He still had his mask on. Raven smiled at it and reached up and lifted it off to reveal Robins handsome smile and handsome features. When she smiled it made Robin feel 10 times happier.

She wrapped her arms around his necked and they stood there on the cliff edge in a passionate kiss as if time it self had stopped.

Meanwhile at Slade's hideout. Slade's back up plan was starting. He called forward no other than a clone of Robin as Red X who had been manipulated into tricking Raven to believe he was the real Robin and that he was evil.

"Set forth and make that boy suffer for not working for me. Make him crack by ruining his precious relationship with that purple bird he loves so dearly.

Red X clone stepped out from the shadows and walked out of the door beginning his rampage on ruining the happy birds' lives! Slade's laugh rang out into the night air and set shivers running down all the titan's backs. They did not know what was ahead of them and of the lies and secrets Robin and Raven had been keeping which would be revealed very soon….

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN


	5. Twisted, Mistaken and heart to hearts

to that person who reviewed it saying Rob/Rae suck and that Rob/Star forever, why did you bother reading this when i stated in the summary it was Rae/Rob! NOT ROB/STAR! GOD! Some people!

oooooo and also, thanks to my loyal readers to reviewed giving me really nice comments, especially Red X's Raven.

Love yall. anyway on with the story!

Chapter 5: Twisted, mistaken identity and heart to hearts

Robin and Raven said their goodbyes at the bridge opposite the T Tower. Robin went down an alley where he changed and got onto his Motorcycle while Raven flew back.

She was covered in dirt and water from where the ground in the dark room had flooded part of the floor.

When she arrived back at the tower door. She flew in and was welcomed by Starfire's literally breath taking hugs. "Friend Raven! You are home! How did you escape Slade! I was going to set out just this minute to save you as friends Cyborg and Beast Boy would not let me earlier on account that I was too messed u in my head with anger and sorrow for your loss." She rambled.

"Thanks Star…I think. I escaped by someone distracting Slade and I escaped then."

"My. This person is a hero!"

"Indeed he is." Raven said under her breath, as it was a joke only she could understand.

Later that night………in Raven's room………..

Raven sat on her bed reading the book she picked up at the bookshop that she stopped in to escape the rain, the other week (the one at the beginning of the story.). She was so deep into the book she didn't notice the tapping on her window. When she finally heard it, she got up and looked out. No one or nothing was there. She turned to walk away but then the tapping started again. She turned around and opened the window. She peered out and again. Nothing was there. Then Red X's masked face appeared in front of hers. She jumped a foot or so back from fright. "Robin you scared me." She said in between breaths.

"Good, I'm glad. I like it when you're scared." He said.

"Okay then? Why did you have to come see me now dressed like that? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?"

"And miss seeing you. Now that would be an opportunity wasted."

There was something different about him to Raven. He seemed more dangerous and not like Robin at all. Suddenly, Red X took a step forward and pushed Raven into a wall. Luckily no one heard it otherwise they would be caught. "Oww…" Raven began but was cut off with Red X, now appearing as Robin as he had no mask on, kissed her bang on the lips. She was a little shocked and it felt different to how her and Robin usually kissed. He was treating her more roughly and his hands were roaming her curves more wildly than they usually did. He bought her forward and threw her to the ground. "Robin! What's gotten into you? Why are you acting this way?" Raven said, slightly worried about what he might do to her.

"Like I said earlier Raven, I like to see you scared." He grinned and pushed himself on top of her.

"Robin get off!" She used her powers to fight him off.

"He got up rather quickly, quicker than she had got up and shoved her against a wall again. "Naughty. Naughty. Bad girls have to be taught lessons." He said.

"_Oh God! He's gonna rape me! This isn't Robin. What's gotten into him" Raven thought._

Tears began falling down her face as he started pushing her harder against the wall. He was holding one of her arms against the wall with a tight grip and it was bruising it very badly. He stuck his tongue down her throat and had the gleam of a dangerous rapist in his eyes.

A beeping noise came out of nowhere. Red X put him mask back on and said to Raven "See you next time my sweet" and jumped out of the window and vanished.

Raven could not believe what had just happed. Robin had just tried raping her. She stormed out of her room and was just going to get out of the tower for a bit so she could be by herself. She walked into the living room and there sat Robin on the couch with Cyborg and BB while Starfire was in the kitchen cooking. "Hey Rae. Wanna join in?" Robin asked.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Raven spat at him.

"What've I done?" Robin asked.

"What've you done? What've you done?" Raven said as if she couldn't believe he was saying that. "I tell you what you've done! You tried raping me Robin. Tried to scare me in that Red X suit of yours!" She turned away not bearing to look at him.

"What is this Red X of which you speak of friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"It is Robin's little costume he likes to wear when he tries to seduce me! I thought you genuinely liked me Robin! I thought for one that I wasn't just being used! Obviously I was wrong about you!"

"I haven't done anything like raping you!" Robin Said to her.

"oh yeah! Try explaining to me why you were just in my room then and left this mark on my arm." She lifted up her sleeve to reveal the bruises Red X had left on her arm. "Actually no, I don't want to hear your explanation. I can't stand being in this room with you. Don't ever come near me again Robin! Just stay out of my life!" And with that, she stormed out of the tower and into the storm outside.

Everyone just sat there staring at Robin. "I have not done anything like that!" He yelled.

"Sure doesn't sound like it to me!" Cyborg said with anger behind his voice.

They argued and argued causing Starfire to cry and Beast Boy to curl up and hide.

Outside, the cloned Red X sat watching them as they fought. He chuckled to himself and called Slade. " Everything is going to plan. I don't think the lovebirds will be together any longer. Raven left earlier and is weak, I shall set out to get her and bring her back to you. Red X out"

"Excellent" Slade said, his maniac laugh rang out into the cool night air.

Meanwhile, Raven sat there, on the bridge, rain falling down her face and dripping off her hair. _"I can't believe he did that to me. I trusted him. Doesn't he know what my father did to me?!" _She began sobbing into her hands. Poor Raven and Robin were just part of the evil plan that Slade had conducted ever so easily.

"Hello there Raven." Red X's low, cold voice said softly into her ear.


	6. Raven's kidnappedAgain

as everyone who has reviewed it has asked for me to update it soon, i am doing so and im doing rather well i think as i am putting a new one up every day.

thank you to all of you who are so kind as to give me good reviews. i love you all

Red X's Raven, you are the best!

anyway, on with the story......

* * *

**Chapter 6: Raven's kidnapped…..again**

Recap:

"Hello Raven"

Back on with the story.

"Robin I told you to stay out of my now ruined life." She said to him not bothering to waste her effort and energy on him.

"I'm not Robin." Red X said.

"Oh yeah. Who are you then? Robin's clone, which I seriously doubt." She said.

"Don't ever have doubts my dear." Red X said, smirking his smirk. (A/N ok that was just bad but hey ho).

Raven gasped and stood up. She looked at him and took of his mask. Although it was hard to make out that he had what made him different to the real Robin because of the Rain pounding down, Raven could still sense and see that dangerous glint in his eyes that he had when he was trying to rape her. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Robin with those kind of eyes and knew he despised that kind of look. "So it was you who tried raping me! How dare you! Who created you and why did they set you to do this. Was it some kind of sick joke?!" She said, trying to hold back the anger that was trying to break free from within.

"Well I believe you know him. He goes by the code name Slade and as for why I did it, like I've said before, I like to see you scared Raven, it appeals to me." He said, again showing his sick smirk.

"You creep! Get away before I…" what she was going to do never had the chance as Red X threw an X shaped sticker mask over her mouth. Another one wrapped around her body, strapping her arms to her sides. A third one wrapped around her ankles causing her to fall. She would have fallen to her death, but Red X reached out his arm and caught her. He slung her over his shoulder fireman style and bounced off (A/N this image makes me laugh of Red X bouncing. Tee hee.) into the night, towards Slade's hideout.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED RAPING HER!" Cyborg yelled at Robin.

"I DIDN'T TRY RAPING HER! I'M TELLING YOU THAT WAS NOT ME!" Robin yelled back.

"OH YEAH! WHO WAS IT THEN A CLONE!" Cyborg yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT WASN'T ME!" Robin yelled back again.

"Friends. Can we not solve this peacefully, even though Robin is a pigheadedGloopefungi!" Starfire said. Although she hated Robin at this particular moment, she still did not like the anger between Cyborg and Robin.

"Thanks Star, Just thanks, I thought I could rely on you to trust me but obviously I was wrong. I'm going to find Raven and try and bring her back." Robin said.

"That's gonna do a lotta good, she'll probably end up killing you. Second thought, go ahead and find her!" Cyborg said, unlike Star, showing how very much he hated Robin at that moment in time.

Robin grabbed a coat and his helmet and keys, and headed down to get his motorcycle. He was not gonna let Raven think that it was him when it wasn't. obviously something was wrong and someone was impersonating him but he had to find Raven first and make sure she was ok. He started up the motor and rode out into the stormy night in search of his love, Raven.

At Slade's hideout….

"OUCH!" Raven screamed as Slade ripped off the X that had been covering her mouth for the past hour.

Red X laughed at the sound of her in pain in the background. Raven simply glared at him. "Well now my child. I see you have grown apart from our dear pet Robin." Slade's slimy voice said to her.

"Not now that I know the truth! I love Robin and still loved him even when I was under belief that he was trying to rape me! You can never change that!" She spat at him.

"Well then, if you love him so much then join me and get him to join me or risk him being hurt and you never being able to see him smile at you again." He said, a grin appearing behind his mask.

"Never!" She said.

"Fine, I'll make him join the forceful way." Slade clicked a button and the big screen behind him turned on, revealing Titans Tower. Raven could see Robin just walk through the door, soaked and looking like a drowned rat. He took of his helmet and shook his hair.

"Hello titans. How nice to see you on this horrible night. I believe I have something you all desire to have back and safe with you." Red X lifted the helpless raven up and threw her down onto the spotlight. All the titans looked angry and like they were going to kill Slade. "I need something you posses. I already have a single team of Robin…" Red X stepped forward without his X mask on, appearing as Robin. "But a duo would be grand. I expect you at here by midnight tomorrow Robin or your precious lovebird will pay for your mistakes." Slade turned off the screen.

"Robin. I'm so sorry I doubted you." Starfire said.

"Me too man" BB Said

"And Me" Cyborg said.

"You're all forgiven but we need to get Raven back and safe. I need to go think. Have some rest as I'm sure we will have a battle ahead of us." Robin said and left the room, along the hallways and up to the roof.

He stood there at the edge of the Tower roof, the rain and wind blowing his cape about and drenching him to the bone. "Raven, I am so sorry I got you involved with mine and Slade's battle. I shall find you and protect you and when I do, he will pay!" Robin muttered, clenching his fist and looking out into the storm with a vengeful look upon his face.

(A/N ok, if this was a episode, then the camera would zoom out to a long distance with robin growing smaller. Just thought I would add that for ya.)

Love you all

Crimsoncape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Raven's Strength dies

Thank you kind reviewers. i love you all very much!

**Chapter 7: Raven's strength dies**

"Slade! Let me go! I don't want you hurting my…" Another X sticker thing was shoved over Raven's mouth.  
"You have no friends my dear child. They don't really like you, they just keep you on the team for your powers." He turned to Red X, "Take her to the cells and do what you please with her, just don't kill her…yet."  
Red X picked her up and shoved her in a cell in the basement. He got inside himself and locked the door behind him. "You know Raven, I always thought you were better looking than Starfire. You always play the hard to get act and don't give into boys so easily. Now then, about this little matter concerning that mouth of yours. If you don't say those nasty little words of yours, I will take the x off your mouth. Now do you agree not to say your stupid little chant?" She didn't answer in any shape or form.

He crouched down in front of her and stripped the X off of her face. "We'll just have to test it then. One mention of the AMZ and it goes back on. Got it?!" He said to her, inches away from her face. She nodded in agreement.

The stuff Slade had said to her about them not being her true friends had got to her. She knew there was some truth to it and still felt deep down inside that they may not actually like her.

She was to weak to argue or fight Red X as her energy had been drowned from the emotions she was feeling at the moment. It also didn't help the fact that her arms and ankles were still bound together by Red Xs. "You know what Raven," Raven looked up at him as he started to speak, "You and I aren't actually that different."

"Oh and how's that?" She said weakly.

"We were both made or created should I say, by something truly evil, you, your father, and I by Slade. We also both share the same passion to be loved. I could give you that love you know." Red X said, inching closer and closer to Raven.

"I don't want YOUR love. You are cruel and evil and tried raping me!" She said back to him, putting emphasis on the word your.

"Well then, maybe I should just MAKE you see what kind of love I have to offer." That same dangerous gleam was back in his eyes. He started getting to close for Raven's liking. She tried moving away from him but soon met the wall. She was trapped. She began panicking. "Oh Raven. Do stop being scared, I'm enjoying it too much." He said, grinning again.

He pounced on her like a panther and succeeded in showing her 'HIS' love. He got up after and sorted himself out. He smirked evilly at Raven before leaving and said "I'll be back for more later my sweet." He turned and locked the cell door, leaving Raven by herself.

Raven could not believed how terrible her life was again. Things were going back to exactly how they had been before she came to Earth. She crawled into a corner and moved her legs up to her chest. She broke the X around her body and ankles and reached up to look at her hands. Her head fell into them and she began crying, crying at how she hated him and how she could not believe she had just been raped again. Even worse was the fact that he had his mask off at the time and although Raven had her eyes shut and knew it wasn't actually him, Red X still had Robin's face, the one she love's face.

Back in Robin's world…

He hurried downstairs and into his room. He gathered his stuff and got on his motorcycle. He was not going to let Slade hurt Raven, not any more. He reached Slade's location point by using Raven's Communicator tracker. He stepped inside and saw a huge computer screen. On it were all the images coming from the security cameras. He saw Raven's one. He walked closer to it and saw Raven in the corner. She was crying and started hitting her head against the wall. She slowly stopped and just lent it against the wall, tears still falling down her face. Robin's anger was taking over. "Ahhhh, so nice to see you again Robin. Noticed how your girlfriend is doing, not so well by the look of things." Slade's smarmy voice cried out to Robin from the shadows. Slade stepped forward and stood right in front of Robin.

"What have you done to her?!" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Why I have done nothing. Your clone on the other hand had a little…play with her." Slade grinned widely behind his mask.

"I'm gonna kill you both!!!!!!" Robin Shouted.

He ran for Slade but Slade dodged him. Robin kept on running past him and ran straight for Raven's cell. he reached it and cried out to Raven. "Raven! It's Robin. I need you to come to the cell door."

He heard a scuffing noise then Raven's weak voice say quietly "Robin."

"Yes I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ok. Hold on a second."

He heard a mumbling sound then a click. Raven opened the door and walked out. Robin pulled her into a tight hug but she did not return it but just stood there loosely. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along when he bumped into something. "Ahhhh, Romeo and Juliet trying to escape. I don't think so." Red X happened to be the thing Robin had ran into. "You BASTARD! I hate you!" Robin screamed.

"Robin, please can we just go, I don't want to look at him or smell him any more." Raven whimpered.

"BUT.." robin began.

"Please." Raven said again.

"Of course." He grabbed hold of her and she transported them to the roof of Titan's Tower. "Raven! I was so scared. He's gonna pay! I tell you." Robin said clenching his fists.

Raven looked up at him and smiled then began crying furiously. She was so scared of Red X and how much he was like her father. Scared of how she might one day become weak and yield to his way. Scared that Slade was right and that she didn't have any true friends. Scared that Robin didn't actually love her.

The last one however was discarded when Robin pulled her in close and tight to him and held her. He would have held her there fro eternity until she was safe and happy. He stroked her hair lightly at the back. She just leant into him and cried her eyes out. (Not literally) They stood there all night, Robin not ever wanting to let her go, in case she was stolen from him again and he would not be so lucky as In saving her. _"Red X is gonna pay! Next time I see him. He will be dead within 5 minutes…"_

Ok sorry this one is abit weird but next one should be better and evil Red X clone will pay!!!!! muahahahahaahahahaha. o and Good Red X will return at the end for certain things i have planned. ok i'll try and geta new one out each day but im not making promises coz i've got to start thinking about what subjects i'm going to drop after this year. ahhhhhh scary. i think im gonna take Art, French, History and maybe Geography. i have to take Maths, English and Science unfortunately but hey. I love art! tis gr8. anyway. till next time

crimsoncape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Problems which lie benath the skin

Thank you to all of you who read and review my story. love you all!!!!!! (yes especially you Red X's Raven)

Heres the next chapter enjoy, its abit shorter than the others coz i didn't have a great amount of time to write it coz i'm having to choose my options soon. might not do geography but instead do drama. who knows. andyway here you are

Chapter 8: Problems that lie beneath the skin

Raven sat alone early the next morning, on the roof thinking about her old life, before she came to Earth.

"_Raven! Run! Just get out if here! I'll keep him off of you and get him gone! Just go and don't come back!" Arella shouted to her daughter_

"_Mother! I can't. I can't leave you with him! I'm not going without you!" Raven shouted back to her mother._

"_You must. Go here." Arella handed her daughter a piece of parchment. "Fly to this planet. You will be safe here. I do not want him hurting you anymore. I love you and always will but you must never come back! Find peace. I love you Raven."_

"_I love you too mother." _Raven's mother's last word to her echoed in her mind

Tears began to silently fall down from Raven's eyes.

_Raven turned and ran too the temple on Asarath. She grabbed her little sister's hand. She said goodbye to the world she loved, then set off and flew towards the planet earth, her tears falling making new stars in the night sky._

_When she arrived there was no one. No one that her and her sister knew, no one who they could speak too. They were utterly alone in this new world. At the time she was only12 and her sister 7. But then a man approached them and asked where they came from. Raven took the opportunity of someone talking to her to try and get to know someone so they would not be alone on this world called Earth. She told him and he seemed to know all about such things. He told them that his name was Slade. He took them in and gave them a place to stay._

"That was when I thought he was good." Raven muttered to herself, then went back to her memories.

_About a year later, things all started to change in this Slade character. He started being more cruel and demanding. One day when Raven went out to a café, she returned to find her sister in a chair with wires coming out of her. Slade stepped out from a dark corner and pressed a button. Her sister started shaking then it stopped. Raven ran over to her but she was dead. This man that she had trusted, opened up to about her whole life had betrayed her! He ran over and pulled out a knife. He slashed her across the face and across her body ripping her clothes. She fell into blackness_

_When she awoke later on, she found herself in a dark damp dungeon type room. She heard crashing upstairs, then a man in a red and yellow suit stood before her. He picked her up and dashed upstairs. Everything around Raven blurred and within seconds, she was upstairs. The man yelled something but Raven couldn't make it out, as she was still only half awake. She saw another figure walk over and nod then before she knew it she had passed out again._

_She woke up in a double bed draped over by curtainy things. The two men she later came to know as Batman and Kid Flash. She loved them dearly and soon met a boy named Robin. He was Batman's accomplice. _

_About 3 years later, Raven and Robin left Batman and Flash to create their own team, the Teen Titans._

So that was what has happed to Raven. Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Robin sitting next to her on the roof. She quickly wiped her tears from her face and smiled weakly at him. She still couldn't get his face out of her head as Red X. She loved Robin with all her heart; she had done for the past 3 years but couldn't bring herself to kiss him. He drew in closer to kiss her put she blocked it with her hand. "Robin I can't do this at the moment." She said.

"It's because of him isn't it? I thought that you told me that you didn't associate him with me though!" He said, a little hurt by it.

"I don't associate you with him but he had your face when he was well you know…"Her voice trailed off at the thought of it.

"Raped you" Robin said bluntly.

"Yes" She simply replied.

"Ok then whatever. As soon as you choose to not associate me in any way or form with THAT creature, tell me because I'll be waiting for you Raven and will always love you and never stop waiting for you, even if you don't love me." Robin said then got up and stormed off to the door of the roof and disappeared downstairs.

"ROBIN" Raven called after him. How dare he say that! Of course she loved him. It wasn't her fault that Red X had raped her with Robin's face. It wasn't so easy to not look at Robin in a different way after that. She began to cry again. Everything was going wrong. Nothing was right. She stood up and then felt something cramp in her stomach. She lost her breath and collapsed on the roof top, lying there helplessly.

Crimsoncape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next one will be out soon. i promise. until next time though..............................


	9. Pleads but the answer is NO!

Sorry bout the delay, my computer is now fixed though! yay! but my fone is broken booooooooo! but hay, heres te new chapter.

**Chapter 9: Pleads but the answer is NO!**

Raven lay there motionless on the tower. Starfire was happily gliding up the staircase to go meditate with Raven. She opened the door to see Raven lying on the roof, still as bricks.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" She screamed.

A few moments later, Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared and were staring at Raven's body. "Is she dead!" Beast Boy asked, distress in his voice.

Cyborg rushed over to her and felt for a pulse. "There's a very faint pulse but we gotta get her to the medical lab straight away." He said and picked her up and ran to the medical lab. On the way they bumped into Robin. "Hey dude! We just found Raven unconscious on the roof! C'mon!" Beast Boy said to Robin who looked dazed and angry. "What's the point in me being there, all she thinks of me is of Red X…the evil clone one." He said then turned and walked off.

BB stood there staring for a few moments then rushed after the others to the medical lab.

A few hours later, the results from Raven's blood and scans came through. Cyborg picked them up and looked at them, his mouth wide open. "WHAT! WHAT!" BB said impatiently.

"I'll tell you once I've spoken to Raven about it ok! Now just leave for a moment will you two, I need to do some more scans and tests!" Cyborg said.

So BB and Star left with no hassle as Cyborg was now the only doctor in the tower at the moment and they just wanted Raven to get better.

Early next morning, Raven awoke. She opened her eyes and was welcomed with a blinding light above her. She sat up with difficulty and looked to see where she was. Why was she in the Medical Lab?

"Uhhh, hi Rae. Ummmm, I got some news for ya." Cyborg said, reaching for the back of his head and rubbing it.

"OK… but why am I here, I was just on the roof then everything went black?" Raven asked.

"You passed out." Cyborg said.

"Ok but why? I never faint apart from when I'm badly hurt of in really bad pain. Wait, I remember having pains in my stomach."

"Well that's because… you're er pregnant." Cyborg said.

Raven just sat there. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! How could it be!

A few days later (I can't be bothered to say what happened up to this time as its boring)

Raven sat in the living room alone, meditating. Cyborg, BB, Terra and Star had gone out dancing. Robin hadn't been seen for days. Then he reappeared. He walked into the kitchen area opened the fridge and started searching for something but couldn't seem to find it. "You won't find anything in there, it's been empty all day." Raven's monotone voice rang out from across the room.

Robin stopped dead then slowly stood up straight. _"Why is she here? Why isn't she in her room or something"_ Robin thought to himself.

" Cyborg told me about you being pregnant." He said.

"Well that's nice but I wont be pregnant for much longer as I'm getting an abortion." She said flatly.

"WHAT! You can't kill an innocent little child!" Robin said, not believing what he just said.

"Well it's not your decision. Maybe if you had been more supportive of me I might consider your opinion but since you don't, well.." She stood up and walked to go out of the room. Robin grabbed her arm. She turned her head and looked at him with a look that could kill. "Get off of ME!" Raven screamed at him.

"No I won't. You cannot make this decision without me as I am the father!" He said back to her.

"YES I CAN! You haven't been anything of a father or a boyfriend, not even a friend to me lately! You've ignored me and blamed me for something that wasn't my fault! YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TO RAPE ME! YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE SHOVED AND PUSHED AND BRUISED! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE IN THIS!" She screamed. She pulled her arm out of his grip and transported to her room. She locked the door then slid down it. _"how can this be happening!" _she broke down into tears.

Robin was left in the living room stunned and upset. _"God! I'm such a dick! How could I have treated Raven like that! I gotta put things right. Got to make her happy and love me again!" _he hit himself on the head and fell to his knees.

Meanwhile at Slade's lair….

"Excellent! Our plan is in full effect. X, release the prison inmates. Jump City, prepare to meet your end. Muahahahahahaahahahahaahha!"

ok really sorry this one is short and bit choppy but ive been really tired at the moment and been really busy today.

the next one will be reallly long like twice the length of this one next time. i promise PLZ RR love you all.

crimsoncape

xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Tragic Losses

Hey hey, sorry for the delay, my internet fucked up again. well heres the 10th chapter. its abit longer than the other ones, a whole page on microsoft word! anyway here it is.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: she was thinking about having an abortion coz she fights crime everyday and shes only 16 in this story so she cant have a child at that age and fight crime, protecting the world!

**Chapter 10: Tragic losses**

BEEP BEEP the alarm sound went off in Titans Tower. "TROUBLE!" Robin shouted from the living area. All of the titans rushed into to see the screen with Slade's ugly face looming over them. Raven rushed in a few moments after the others as it was early morning and she had just been sick. "I see you're all up and gleaming, or should I say glowing in Raven's case. Anyway, I have laid out a small challenge for you on this fine, bitter day. Professor Chang is awaiting you with other creatures of which you have met. As they say in France, BOMB voyage." Slade's face disappeared off the screen.

"Everyone, I've got Slade's co-ordinates, move out." Robin commanded.

Raven waved a bit then got her balance.

They all flew or rode or whatever off into the look out point on top of the cliff where Professor Chang hides out.

"Ahhh, so nice of you to join us, Titans." Chang said, smirking as he did so.

Out of the corners and from behind the Titans, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload came. Plasmus squished BB inside of him. Cinderblock shoved Raven over into an open space in front of Chang's Laser gun, while Robin went for Chang and Starfire was electrocuted by Overload.

Chang started up his laser gun aiming it at Titans Tower. Robin flew in and knocked him so he only damaged the top part of the "T" which was where Raven's room was. Robin came in a second time and knocked Chang from the Laser Gun seat, to the ground. While Chang went, he kicked the leaver causing the gun to spin out of control.

It cut through half of the look out tower in a perfect circle. No one noticed though that Raven was still lying unconscious in that area.

As she began to stir, the half began to crack and fall. She opened her eyes too late and the half fell into the sea, raven still in it. Her cloak flew off her and into the sea; she fell down into the sea, along with the half of the look out point.

"RAVEN!" Robin called over the edge.

He leapt over the side onto a piece of rock which was sticking out. Then he skidded down the side of the mountain and dove into the sea.

He began to swim further and further down when he noticed her out line drifting away from him.

He swan harder and faster, he had to reach her. He finally did. He reached forward and grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

He turned around a swam hard and fast again, desperate to reach the surface of the water. He saw the top and his head sprang out of the water.

He didn't realise how far out he had had to swim. It was just him and Raven in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by sea.

He out his hand to her cheek and began patting it lightly, trying to wake her. She coughed and spluttered out water and opened her eyes slowly.

"Robin…cough cough Why?" She said.

"Because I'm not going to loose you, even if you hate me, I will always love you." He said, looking down at her pale complexion.

He leant down and kissed her on the lips, something he had missed and had been wishing to do for a long time. She shut her eyes and allowed him to kiss her.

"Robin, I'm slipping." She said.

"No you're not, I've got complete hold of you." He said.

"No. Robin, I'm slipping someone else's mind…" She trailed off and fell unconscious.

"Where am I?" Raven asked out loud. She was in a area surround by rock, dirt and cliffs.

"Welcome to my mind Raven" A sly voice said. Out of a crack in a cliff appeared Terra.

"Terra, why am I here? Get me out of it, I don't want to be here, I don't like you and you don't like me so I don't really want to talk to you!" Raven spat at her.

"Now, now Raven. Keep those emotions in control or you might hurt someone. Now on to the matter of you being here. Well, I really hope I wasn't interrupting something between you and our 'fearless' leader down there but I needed to have a chat to you.

As I know you know, you have figured out that I am working for Slade but the question is, are you going to blab?" Terra asked, smirking.

"I was going to wait for a more convenient time but now that you've put me in my version of hell, then I guess I will tell the other titans on your betrayal!" She spat…again.

"Ok then. That was all…but before I let you go, I just thought I'd tell you, know one is going to believe you, I mean who they gonna trust, dear old Terra or the spooky girl Raven. I mean, your boyfriend Robin might but everyone knows he's a bit crazy. Well then, farewell Raven" Terra said, then she chucked Raven from her mind and into her room.

Raven sat bolt right up on her bed. She leapt off it and ran down into the Living room. "Hi Rae, what you been up to" Terra said, a smirk on her face.

"Get her out of her!" Raven called, pointing a finger at Terra.

"Raven, are you feeling alright?" Cyborg questioned.

"She's working for Slade, she always has done, Beast Boy, she doesn't love you she never has, she's just a lying manipulative thing!" Raven cried.

"Raven, What is your problem!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"She is!" Raven shouted back.

"Why don't you leave, you're the one that seems to be loosing you're mind! I don't know why we ever trusted you if all you do is accuse people!" He shouted.

"FINE!" Raven cried, she went to her room and grabbed a spare cloak. She opened her door and walked down the hallway when she bumped into Robin. "Hey gorgeous, glad to see you're alright, where you going though?" He asked

"To get away form Terra! She's working for Slade and since no one will believe me and I have no trust of my proof, Beast Boy is telling me to get out so that's what I'm doing."

"But you can't leave. I love you!" Robin told her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I know. And I love you too. But I'm not wanted here by the majority of Titans, never have been so it will be best. Oh and Robin just so you know, I was gonna keep the baby but it's dead now after the fall into the water by Slade's minions. Hope to see you soon" She hugged him back, gave him a kiss on the cheek then continued on her walk to get out of the tower.

Robin ran after her and just as she was crossing the room to get to the door, he screamed out "Raven! Stop! Terra, get out!"

"Robin? Why, what have I done?" She asked all innocently.

"You've scarred Raven, and you were the one who caused everyone in this tower, apart from myself, to loose trust in her!" He said.

"But, Rob, it's Raven who's lost our trust…not Terra." Beast Boy Said.

"GET OUT! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND THIS TOWER AGAIN! AND IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO LEAVE WITH HER THEN YOU CAN GET OUT TOO! I FOUNDED THIS TOWER AND I CHOOSE WHO STAYS AND WHO DOESN'T AND RAVEN ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" He said, then began breathing heavily.

"Fine! C'mon Terra, lets go." Beast Boy grabbed Terra's arm and they left.

"That girl is gonna pay. Raven, I never doubted you for a second and I will always trust you." Cyborg said and hugged Raven.

Starfire then stepped up and just hugged Raven with all her strength, suffocating Raven but she didn't care, as she knew who her real friends were. Starfire then left to go to her room. Robin walked over to Raven and put his arms around her. He felt his shirt getting wet and looked down to see Raven crying silent tears. "What's wrong? Terra's gone. She's left now, forever." He asked.

"The baby… it's dead." Raven said.

"What? So you went through with the abortion then I take it." Robin said stepping away from her.

"I didn't. it must have died from the laser gun and battle and me falling into water and not being able to breathe." She said then turned away, not wanting to look at Robin.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved hers up and turned around to look up into Robin's masked face. He smiled back down at her and said "Raven, I don't care if the baby is dead, all I'm grateful is that your alive. I mean, of course I care if the baby died, but I would always put you before anything else. I love you Raven and I always will."

She smiled at him joy overwhelming her. She never thought that she would be the one being held by Robin in a romantic way, or her being told that Robin loved her. She had always thought it would be Starfire. She never thought that she would even be loved or in love…again. She kissed him and they stood there for hours, holding each other, their bodies moulding together as if they had been made for each other.

Meanwhile…

"Terra, it's alright now. We don't need them anymore. They deserve our trust. How could they even think that you are working for Slade." Beast Boy said, walking hand in hand with Terra.

"The truth is Beast Boy, I am working for him and so will you be." Terra said smirking then pulled him round and injected a needle with a microchip into his brain. He didn't even have time to react.

"So Beast Boy, what is our mission?" Terra asked the changeling.

"To destroy the Titans." He replied.

"Well done, perfect answer. First we must get you into the right uniform." She took his hand and they continued on their walk towards Slade's hideout.


	11. Old Friends become New Enemies

Yay new Chapter! woooo! anyway thank you to all of the people who gave me good reviews and twins, im glad you agree with me on that they should have read the memo/ description thing first.

Here it is... oooo and by the way, i wont be posting another one until about wednesday coz i'm goin down to brighton with my friend for a few days. i might get another one up tonight but i'm not making any promises.

toodles.

xxxxxxxxxx

****

**Chapter 11: Old friends become new Enemies**

Today was a special day at Titans tower, or at least it was gonna be. It had been 2 weeks since that horrible night when Beast Boy and Terra walked out the front doors of Titans Tower. Today was Robin's birthday, he was turning 17.

The other titans had organised a party in the evening where everyone was invited.

Robin woke up and stretched his arms and got out of bed. He went into his bathroom and had a refreshing shower. He then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He spiked is hair up and walked out into the kitchen/living area. He sat on a stool under the counter and mumbled "Great, another year gone past."

"Well that's no way to celebrate a birthday." Raven said, walking in wearing a black pleated skirt and a dark purple pola neck top. He stood up and kissed her. "Happy Birthday." She said. "Now, what would you like for breakfast. I can make pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, what ever you want." She said smiling and putting on an apron. Robin had never seen her so happy than she had been over the past week. But Robin didn't know that every night Raven cries herself to sleep, wishing that Beast Boy would return, he was her first love.

"Um, pancakes would be nice." Robin said smiling at her. She turned around and began cooking.

"I'll go for the same Rae." Cyborg chirped up, after appearing from his room.

"Friend Raven, would it be okay if I was to have some of these cereals that you like." Starfire asked.

"Yeah, sure." Raven said passing the cereals to Starfire.

A few minutes later, Raven placed to plates stacked with pancakes in front of Robin and Cyborg and a cup of herbal tea for herself.

"May we now do the ceremony of gift giving now for Robin. Please Cyborg." Starfire said pleading. Cyborg nodded and the alien girl flew up to her room and came out holding a stack of presents for Robin. Cyborg returned with a massive gift and Raven only with a card.

Starfire had given Robin some fighting equipment form her home planet and a rare crimson stone that was glowing also from her home planet. "Thanks Star but why is it glowing?" Robin asked.

"When you are alone with the person who you love, then it will stop glowing and split in two. But you have to be in a room alone with that person." She said.

Cyborg had gotten a Playstation 2 with games such as Final Fantasy X and X-2 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. "Thanks man!" Robin said giving Cyborg a high five.

"Any time lil man." Cyborg said.

Finally was Raven's card. Robin opened it and saw a message written inside of it. He didn't show it to anyone else but it simply read

_Your present needs to be given at midnight tonight so therefore I cannot give it to you until then. Meet me on the roof at 11:55pm and you shall receive it._

_Raven_

_Xxxx_

At about 7pm in the evening, all the guest began to arrive. Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee and all were invited. The music boomed from the tower. Robin hadn't seen Raven all evening and wondered where she was. He looked down at his watch and saw that it read 11:50pm. He thought that he should get going to the rooftop. When he got there he saw Raven standing near the edge, the wind whipping her cloak around her and sending her hair flying all over the place. Robin walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Now what was this gift I was told I would be getting tonight?" Robin whispered into her ear. She turned to face him and held out a mirror. He took it in his hands. "When the moon shines at midnight and the wind is calm, the mirror will light up and will show you who ever you wish to see and what they are doing at that moment. It can also tell you what your future may be, who may be in it and what would happen if you were to act in a manor. Happy Birthday Robin." Raven said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. A thought suddenly occurred to Robin. The Stone Starfire had given to him. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it had stopped glowing. "Raven! Come here for a moment." He called after her.

She turned and walked back to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"The stone. Look. It's stopped glowing." Robin said holding out the stone in his hand. It then split in two, straight down the middle. They were truly in love and meant to be together. Raven smiled and once again said. "Happy Birthday Robin, my true love." She turned and left.

Robin held up the mirror which Raven had given him and looked into it. He saw Batman passing through the corridors of Wayne Manor. Robin smiled, happy knowing that Bruce Wayne, Batman, his old mentor was happy and living a good life, still alive.

A rock flew at Robin's head out of nowhere. He looked up and saw Terra standing on a rock with Beast Boy at her side. "Happy Birthday Robin." She said, smirking as she usually did now days. "What do you want!" Robin spat at them.

"Only to give you your birthday present. Robin." Beast Boy said hopping down form the Rock and laying a gift-wrapped box in front of Robin. "Until next time." Beast Boy got back onto the rock and they flew off hand in hand. The sight made Robin sick. That wasn't Beast Boy back there that was a sick creature.

He bent down and picked up the box and took it back to his room. Raven stood at the doorway. "What's that?" She asked. Robin patted the spot next to him on his bed. She drifted over and sat there.

"A present form Beast Boy and Terra." He said.

"What! Where are they?" She asked.

"They've gone, don't worry." He said. He opened the gift to find a picture of all the titans smiling in a group photo. The sight made him sick. He threw the picture at the wall and it smashed. "We will never be like that ever again!" Robin spat.

Raven scooted over abit and put her arms around Robin. "We will bring them down. They shall never hurt you again. They work for Slade; they work with Red X. They shall all pay." He said, determination in his voice.

He pushed her back so he was lying on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her all night.

She stayed with him all night. They fell asleep in each other's arms on Robin's bed.

The party died down around 4am when everyone had fallen asleep in the living area.

Another couple also fell asleep in each other's arms. That couple however would never have any friends apart from each other, as they would never be welcome by their old friends again. They were going to pay. They would feel the full wrath of The Teen Titans. And as for Red X and Slade, they would wish they had never been born when they meet next with Raven and Robin.

Slade, Red X, Terra and the chipped Beast Boy will pay. But will the Titans save Beast Boy before its too late?


	12. Liars should be sent straight to Hell!

I'm bak from Brighton! yay! anyway, this has a cliff hanger so it should keep you all hopefully suspenced! yay! thank you to all my lovely reviewers i love you all apart from this one person with no brain who read this and said this stroy sux coz it was raven and robin and not starfire and robin! well tough luck sweetie coz if you were smart enough then you would have read the description which states that it is Raven and Robin NOT Starfire and Robin! sheesh!

also, this one uses the episode where Raven meets Malchoir the wizard so thats basically most of the beginning.

enjoy

crimsoncape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12: Liars should be sent straight to hell!**

The following morning while everyone else was clearing up, Raven decided to slip away for a few hours and visit the places she used to always visit such as the bookshops and coffee shops. She turned down into a dark alley and turned left into a bookshop (yes the same bookshop at the beginning.) She scanned the shelves looking for new reading material and came across an interesting looking book. It had a white spine with gold edging. She took it off its shelf and saw an 'O' type shape on the front in gold with more gold edging. She decided to get it so she walked up to the shop counter and purchased it.

When she got back to the tower she went straight to her room and began reading. She stayed in there for days and if people interrupted her she would give short one-word answers. Even to Robin she tried to speak to him little, as she was so into her book. It was about a young wizard name Malchoir and his victory against a dragon called Roreck.

One day, the book started to speak to her and she started to become friends with Malchoir. Robin was noticing how much time Raven was spending by herself and was slightly worried. She hadn't even noticed that Beast Boy had returned to the tower a few days ago claiming that he had no chip in his brain and he wanted Terra dead.

Malchoir was teaching Raven everything he knew and was trying to make her get the curse off of him so he could be free.

When Raven had finally enough magic in her to free him, he emerged out of the book as the dragon. He had tricked her. "You lied!" She screamed. "Well my dear, wasn't very hard to trick you!" the dragon said.

He pushed her against a wall and began to take flight when suddenly the other Titans, lead by Robin, bashed down Raven's door and saw Malchoir take flight up to the tower's roof. "Starfire, go/" Robin commanded and Starfire lifted Robin and Cyborg up to the roof.

Beast Boy knelt down beside Raven and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just get out of my room." Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew to the top of the tower where Malchoir was fighting the other Titans.

They were getting beaten badly until Raven appeared and wrapped a ball of black energy around him. "Awww, there is no point Raven, you cannot beat me for I have taught you everything you know." Malchoir teased. He shot a flame of fire at her and she pushed her black aura back at him.

"Yes you did, but you also taught me a new curse." She said and summoned the book of which he came from and sent him back to where he belonged.

She fell to the ground and her cloak changed back from white to its dark blue. Robin ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wept into his shirt, hating herself for letting him trick her like that. "Don't cry Raven. It's all over now. He's gone back to where he belongs." Robin said to her, stroking her hair.

"I know but I let him trick me. He lied to me and made me put all of you in danger." Raven said. She then wrapped herself in Black aura and transported herself back into her room.

She picked up the book from her bed and placed it in one of her trunks. knock knock came from Raven's door. Raven looked up and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Beast Boy. Look, I was just here to say I'm sorry for calling you creepy and that you're not alone Raven." He said.

"Thank You." She said and opened her door and hugged him. Then Cyborg threw a huge Stankball at Beast Boy. Raven picked it up and threw it back at him, a smile on her face.

A few hours later at about 9 o'clock.

Raven was sitting in her room meditating. Robin was sitting watching her and looking around her room. Starfire was being taught how to play the Playstation 2 by Cyborg and Beast Boy was in his room.

About 5 minutes later, Beast Boy came out of his room wearing his Slade uniform.

"Hey BB, come here, I'm teaching Star how to… Why you wearing that?" Cyborg said from the couch.

"Because then I can do this." Beast Boy said. He threw a smoke bomb by the couch making Starfire and Cyborg blind. When the mist started to clear, Beast Boy sprang form it as a dinosaur and knocked Cyborg and Star to the other side of the room, through the TV. They were unconscious. Raven and Robin heard the noises and ran out to the Living area to see Cyborg and Starfire lying unconscious by the TV. They looked up and saw Beast Boy as a bat, hanging from the ceiling. He flew down and turned into a kangaroo and kicked Robin in the face knocking him unconscious as well. He then turned to Raven who was still weak from fighting Malchoir to do anything. "Raven, I always loved you but you never loved me." Beast Boy said, walking closer to her. She backed away from him but soon met a wall.

"No where to run Rae." He said smirking. He placed a hand on her cheek and began stroking it (because it was soft!)

Robin began to stir and stood up managing to say "Get your filthy paws off her!"

"You chose him over me so I choose her over you!" Beast Boy said hitting Raven to the floor and pressing a button on his suit. Terra appeared from the ground and Beast Boy jumped on top of the rock she was on. "Raven, just so you know, you are alone and no one will ever care for you truly!" Beast Boy said then him and Terra flew off out of a window, off to their home.

"He is a liar. A stupid, ugly, green LIAR!" Raven yelled. Robin ran over to her and helped her up. "We will get them Raven, don't worry." Robin said to her.

"It ends now!" She said. She held her hand out to Robin. He took it and she transported them to Slade's hideout. "He says no one has ever and never will care for me, then he should think again before saying that to my face!" Raven muttered.

"Raven, you have to remember that it was the chip in his head making him do that." Robin said to her.

"He chose to go with Terra. He chose to call me creepy. He chose to co-operate with the chip. So no, he was never made to do any of those things!" She said to Robin.

"Ok. Just so you know Raven, even if you think you are alone, then I will always be alone with you, as I will always love you." Robin said. He was still feeling hurt by the fact that Raven thought she was truly alone and that she was falling for Malchoir before she found out he was evil. It still pinched at his heart knowing that she could easily love another over him.

"I love you too Robin and just so you know, I never feel alone when I'm with you. Now lets go and kill that stupid rat!" She said.

They took each other's hand and stepped out into the light of Slade's lair.

"So nice of you to join us." Slade's annoying voice rang out form a chair. "GO!"

Red X sprang from the air pinning Raven down using his Xs.

Slade threw a net at Robin, which enclosed him. "Now that was all too easy. Lets hope your other friends put abit more effort into it." Slade drooled Raven heard the words that came from his mouth and transported herself through the floor and back up again. She kicked Slade into a corner with her powers. She then released Robin. Suddenly Red X came running from behind and kicked her in the back. She fell forward and got up shaking. She fired up her black aura and turned around to shoot it at him when suddenly…..


	13. A faint light that attracts Birds

**OK, this is the second to last chapter. the next one will be up at the same time. i thought i'd end it now as it was a good place to end it. sorry for all those who wanted me to continue. the ending, although may appear sad is actually happy. heres the penultimate chapter.**

**Chapter 13: A faint light that attracts birds.**

**Recap:** She fired up her black aura and turned around to shoot it at him when suddenly…..

**On with the story:**

…Beast Boy threw a punch at her. She fell back down and lifted her head up. She knew it wasn't Beast Boy, she knew it was the chip but that didn't stop her from making him hurt. She phased through the floor and appeared behind him. "Asarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said her three magic words and fired her black aura at Beast Boy's back. He flew into a wall but simply turned around and changed into a gorilla. The gorilla charged towards Raven and slammed her against a wall. She fell down it, still weak from fighting Malchoir and her back had just been slammed into a brick wall and her healing powers were down. Beast Boy strided over to her and picked her up by the neck. She began to cough, as she couldn't breathe. "Awww, the little Raven's all alone with no one to help her. There's a surprise." Beast Boy said rolling his eyes. "No one will save you Rae. I'm gonna kill you and to be quite honest I don't care because all you've ever done is shoot me down with your sarcastic comments. Shame. I don't think anyone is gonna miss you." Beast Boy tightened his grip around her neck. Raven was squirming trying to break free but he was too strong.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Robin said. He slammed his metal pole into the back of Beast Boy's leg, making him stumble and release Raven.

"You stupid little prick! You always have to be the hero don't you Rob." Beast Boy remarked.

"Well I always could be a hero unlike you." Robin shot back at Beast Boy.

"Well today, I'll prove you wrong and take that smart little smirk off of your face!" Beast Boy yelled and turned into a rhino and charged at the Boy Wonder.

Robin pulled out his metal pole and jumped into the air, over Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned around and charged again. "Is that the best you can do?" Robin mocked the Rhino. "You can't even attack me when you're 5 time the size of me…" Robin got cut shot by Terra throwing a rock to his head, knocking him out.

"Looked like he hit Rock bottom." Terra said.

"ROBIN!" Raven cried out.

Raven's eyes turned white and she grew twice the size and towered over Terra. "You stupid bitch! Why don't you return to where you came from!" Raven screamed.

She started to throw things at Terra using her powers. Terra dodged most of them until one hit her in the back, knocking her off of her rock. She stumbled. Raven took advantage of this and picked up a jagged rock off the ground and threw it at Terra's stone heart. Terra gasped and fell to the floor.

"TERRA! NO!" Beast Boy cried. "You're gonna pay witch!"

Raven simply took advantage of his anger and threw a brick at his head, simply knocking him out. She didn't want to kill him.

She shrank back down to normal size and ran over to Robin. Blood was falling from his head, staining Raven's hand from where she was holding his head up. He opened his eyes and said "Raven, I'm going. It hurts too much." Raven put a finger to his mouth and silenced him, tears falling freely from her eyes. Nothing was lifted and floating around them, she seemed to have control of her powers. "Don't say that Robin, you're gonna be fine." She said. She knew he wasn't. She knew he was slipping from her grasp. He was slowly falling into eternal sleep.

"Raven I love you. When your time comes, I'll be there waiting for you. I'll always be there for you Rav…" His breath stopped. He was dead. Raven bent over him and began to cry. Her one true love was gone. She shut his eyelids and placed to coins lying on the ground over his eyes so that he would have the fee for going over to the underworld. (A/N: I love that idea, I think it's sweet. If you don't know what I'm talking about it's when you put two coins over the dead person's closed eyes so that they will have the money to pay when they pass over to the dead world for the boats man who takes them there. If they don't have the money then they will spend eternity wondering Limbo. Just a little folk's tale I like. They use it in From Hell with Johnny Depp so you should watch that to have explained better.)

Starfire and Cyborg began to stir in the Tower. They stood up and looked around to see the place completely trashed. "We gotta find the others." Cyborg said.

Starfire grabbed his arm and they flew towards the abandoned warehouse. They saw Raven leaning over Robin, her head in her arms, crying. They knew he was dead. They saw Beast Boy lying on the ground unconscious a few feet away. They ran over to him and saw he had a cut in his head. "We can get the chip out easily." Cyborg said. He pulled out a scalpel type thing from one of the parts of his arm and picked out Slade's chip in his head. Beast Boy began to stir. "What happened?" He asked.

He then passed out again.

Cyborg ran over to the bug computer to see if he could find Red X and Slade. They had already seen Terra's body lying on the ground with blood spewing out. "It says that Slade is some where far away but X is in the building, in this room. I don't see him though." Cyborg said looking around the room for any signs of Red X.

He walked back over to Starfire and took BB from her arms and slung him over his shoulder. He turned around and saw Red X appear from the shadows by Raven and Robin's body. "OMG! No… RAVEN! MOVE!" Cyborg shouted at her.

She looked up and turned to see Red X throw an X shaped Dagger at her heart. She gasped then fell on top of Robin's body (A/N. Like in Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo Dicaprio and Claire whatever her name is.) Cyborg fired up his cannon arm and shot straight at Red X. He dodged. "Must dash." Red X said. And disappeared. Cyborg and Star ran over to Raven. Cyborg bent down to feel her pulse. There was no pulse. She was dead. They picked up Raven and Robin's bodies and carried them back to the tower where they held a service by the lake where they spread their ashes.


	14. A Bright Light The End

**This is the last chapter. so here it is.**

**Chapter 14: The bright light, The End.**

Raven stepped out of her body and stood up to see Robin standing smirking. "I told you I'd wait and be there for you." He said.

"Robin, are we d..d..dead?" She asked shakily.

"Yes. We will need to pass up to the skies soon." He said. "Here, take my hand." He held out his hand.

She took it and stepped forward. They soon appeared in front of a house with red and Purple flowers all climbing the walls and windows and fences. She saw a massive lake with a balcony over-looking it. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Our Heaven." He replied.

She stared in wonder. He pulled her into the house and took her up a flight of stairs to a bedroom. It was white and creams and had a king size four-poster bed in the middle with white drapes all over. She saw ahead two tall, big French doors. He took her through them and they walked out onto the balcony. "We'll be together forever Raven." Robin said.

She turned to face him. She looked truly happy. (A/N. yeah I know they're dead and all but they don't have the troubles of life anymore and can be together for eternity.)

He lifted her head and kissed her passionately. "You are my one true love Raven." Robin said, breaking away from the kiss.

"As you are mine." Raven said smiling. They kissed passionately again. They stood there kissing on the balcony for ages, not having to feel the troubles of the world on their shoulders. They were truly free. As they kissed, a Robin and a Raven flew past, flying next to each other, dancing with each other.

When the other's time had come for them to leave the living, they too ended up at the house, all greeted by Raven and Robin, smiling and holding hands. The Titans were free from troubles and spent eternity together, joking, laughing, loving and being friends.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, although old when they died, returned to the form they were when they were Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy had endless supplies of games. Starfire had endless fields of flowers. Robin and Raven had endless supplies of each other. For once, they were all happy.

**THE END**

**I hope that was a nice finish. thank you to all of my loyal and kind reviewers and fans. i love you all. i enjoyed writing this fic. i've started to write a new Rae/Rob fic, i'm just in love with them. i hope you will have a look at the new one. again, Thank you to all of you who gave me good reviews and like this fic.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
